Anti-Hero
by Spooke125
Summary: What happens when an Underling-esque character starts working for the CPU's like he's dreamed his entire life? I dunno, maybe you should read this and find out? I know I would...


**I don't know why I write stories like this. I basically just binge and write. But what I should really do is just write an entire fanfic at once or have lots made in advance. I dunno though, and I really don't care either.**

* * *

There are days where you feel like the bad guy, and that's when you realize you are. Or at least that is the case for Hiro.

Hiro never thought he'd end up working under the Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime. Nope, never in a million trillion years. Actually he had thought that he would be working in a basilicom but as luck would take it the CPU's had gotten captured and this was his best bet for anything close. Well, that was until Nepgear had gotten out apparently. It would seem that the CPU Candidates are starting to form a comeback and have begun to fight back against ASIC. However, it seems futile at best. At least in his eyes. However, he had overheard that the Candidates might be getting close to freeing the CPU's. He decided he'd quit his job sooner or later. He worked as an accountant and as much as he might be worried about someone hurting him for leaving, he probably deserved it for joining something that worked against the CPU's in the first place. Better to leave now then to incur the candidate's wrath.

And just as he thought that all hell broke loose.

Apparently the CPU Candidates were on their way to the same facility in a couple of days. However, instead of evacuating it would seem his employers thought nothing of the invasion. They think it's futile. He knows better.

-Xx125xX-

"Yes, I am absolutely sure that I want to resign." "Yes, I know you guys will probably try to kill me as soon as I turn my back." "No, I don't care." He closed his phone after resigning by phone since he was admittedly afraid of getting split in two by an angry criminal boss-man.

"Hey pal. Just because you resigned doesn't mean you get to go free." A big dude says as he chuckles at Hiro's predicament. Maybe now would be a good time to explain what Hiro looks like as the proverbial 'hero' of our story.

He's got that weird gray skin condition that Underling has along with blood red eyes, similar to those of Noire. He has white hair which is probably due to all the pollution in the world; he was never really that healthy to begin with. He wears a white lab coat as he finds it makes him look smarter, it's also kind of small as a full sized lab coat is too large for his puny size. He is about a half of a head taller than Neptune if only because he didn't age right, something about his aging process screwing up and having a longer lifetime than normal. And to finish off his attire he has black pants on and not jeans, more of a softer fabric like leggings but pants, along with black socks and shoes. Call him plain old fashioned but it atleast didn't make him look too weird with his gray ass skin. I mean, it did get him employed as an accountant. That's not something you see too often for what some people like to call an "Imp".

Either way, Hiro's predicament was that he was about to get his gray ass handed to him on a nice silver platter with a topping of multiple bullet holes if someone didn't help him right now.

"Stop right there, criminal scum." Neptune shouted trying her best to imitate that one cop as a joke.

"Attacking someone who is trying to resign is just plain rude, don't you know?" Vert continues for Neptune.

"I just became the luckiest damn person on the planet didn't I?" Hiro remarks without even thinking twice about what might happen afterwards even if the CPU's save him. They could imprison him. Not like he cared too much though.

"Hmm, doesn't that guy look a lot like Underling?" Noire remarks as she studies Hiro.

"Let's just get this over please." Uni says becoming impatient over the banter between the candidates older sisters.

"Jeez, someone is pushy today." Neptune says after transforming.

Soon after everyone else transforms and the fight begins. However, before the fight can truly begin Histoire flutters in from out of nowhere.

"Neptune, do you need me to tell you the basic commands on how to fight again?" Histoire asks Neptune.

"I should be fine 'Toadsworth'". Purple Heart says after stating the reference the author made.

"Heh, let's see just how tough you CPU's really are." the ASIC grunt says as he takes the first move. "Bottomless Clip!" The grunt says as he uses a skill firing off hundreds of bullets in few seconds from a huge shotgun.

"Is that all you've got!" Noire mocks her foe.

"Fuck em up!" A voice comes out nowhere and then it devolves into a brawl and the ASIC grunt gets defeated within just a few more minutes.

-Xx125xX-

Soon after the CPU's leave the Candidates to clean up the rest of the ASIC factory while they take Hiro with them towards Lastation for no apparent reason.

All of a sudden Hiro get's random PTSD flashbacks,

" _Make America Great Again!"_ ends up ringing through his ears as he pulls out a pistol and debates shooting himself to escape the evil that is Trump. Soon enough the ringing stops and he puts down the pistol and wills those evil thoughts from his head.

Hiro overhears a conversation in another room.

" _What should we do with him?"_ One voice asks.

" _I don't know, while I would normally not trust someone like him he was resigning and seemed generally surprised when we came and saved the day."_ Another one states.

" _You don't think he might pull something?"_ A new voice enters the fray.

" _I doubt it, they were about to kill him. People don't almost get killed by their previous employer and then come back and expect to be all friendly still."_ The second voice replies to the third.

" _That should be it."_ The first voice finishes off the conversation.

The four CPU's come out soon after having their talk.

As the door closed three of the CPU's filed out leaving Noire and Hiro to be the only two there.

"Okay, so the deal is, you work for me or one of the other CPU's and you don't go to jail. For let's see, how does three years sound?" Noire breaks the news to Hiro.

"Wait, seriously? It's been my dream to work for the CPU's! Especially to work so closely with one." Hiro says all excitedly.

Noire didn't really pay attention to that though. The truth was that she just needed some extra help with work. Hiro wasn't going to prison either way. When she was done with him she'd just send him to Planeptune. Lord knows Histoire needs the help.

* * *

 **Really just wanted to see how this would turn out. If it gets some good publicity I'll continue it. Especially since I already have some ideas for our nerdy little underling-esque character.**

 **Stop! Hammer Time.**


End file.
